1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to methods, systems and apparatus for managing digital communications systems. More specifically, this invention relates to collecting operational data from modems and/or other components in a communication system, such as a DSL system or the like, and controlling operation of the communication system. Even more specifically, at least one embodiment of this invention includes methods and apparatus for controlling performance of a DSL system by “incentivizing” users' compliance with one or more operational conditions and/or values.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital subscriber line (DSL) technologies provide potentially large bandwidth for digital communication over existing telephone subscriber lines (referred to as loops and/or the copper plant). In particular, asymmetric DSL (ADSL) and very high bit-rate DSL (VDSL) can adjust to the characteristics of the subscriber line by using a discrete multitone (DMT) line code that assigns a number of bits to each tone (or sub-carrier), which can be adjusted to channel conditions as determined (for example, during training and initialization of the modems, which typically are transceivers that function as both transmitters and receivers at each end of the subscriber line).
Currently, nationwide fixed swaths of frequency have been assigned for DSL systems, establishing static management rules governing spectra use based on worst-case, generally inapplicable transmission situations. Unreasonable static limits on and practices in DSL operation have frustrated efforts to improve service to users and to increase profitability and ubiquity for operators. Current static spectrum management attempts to ensure compatibility based on postulated, assumed and sometimes contrived binder situations. Associated with any such system is an implied probability of a given situation's occurrence. For example, crosstalk, which increases with wider spectrum use and thus higher data rates, dominates the achievable performance of DSL systems. Crosstalk models used in American National Standard T1.417-2003, “Spectrum Management for Loop Transmission Systems,” Sep. 3, 2003, American National Standards Institute, are based on 1% worst-case coupling functions, also necessarily implying a probability of occurrence. Margins, which typically are targeted for 6 dB for DSL systems, are meant to protect against certain probable or improbable changes in line conditions. There also are probabilities of certain line lengths, presence of bridged taps, impulse noise, radio noise and other impairments. All these factors have been combined to generate a set of mandated spectrum masks or an equivalent set of calculated tests (called “Method B” and appearing in Annex A of T1.417-2003) for new communication technologies in trying to keep the probability of incompatibility below some threshold.
Higher speeds and more reliable communication-system operation enable more services, video, switched video, multi-line telephony, file-sharing, resource and database sharing, which all can enhance DSL service for users and provide new services/products for operators to offer those users. To the extent that a reasonable probability of disruption can be maintained (or reduced) as speeds increase, then users and operators all benefit.
Systems, methods and techniques that motivate users and/or operators to operate DSL systems using reasonable parameters and practices, without disrupting normal operation of the DSL system, would represent a significant advancement in the art. Also, systems, methods and techniques that permit a DSL system controller such as a DSL optimizer to monitor, adjust and enforce various incentivizing practices and measures with system components likewise would represent a significant advancement in the art. More specifically, systems, methods and techniques that enable such a controller to mitigate the problems caused by users and operators who refuse to implement reasonable limits on DSL or other communication system resources and/or who insist on engaging in practices that impair other users' use and access to such a communication system also would represent a significant advancement in the art.